


Attack On Humans

by nothingdlioncourt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom/Fertile, Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingdlioncourt/pseuds/nothingdlioncourt
Summary: In a world where vampires have taken over and humans are just cattle and play things, Levi and Eren are both members of a vampire biker gang known as The Wings Of Despair. Levi is a dominate vampire, Eren is a fertile vampire.Other anime fandoms will also feature so characters from different animes will be in the same gang. Lol I was bored during lockdown and watched loads of anime.TRIGGER WARNING FOR VIOLENCE, DEATH, GORE AND HORROR AND MAYBE SOME NON-CON
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 14





	Attack On Humans

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Being Levi is a dominate vampire in this he's a lot taller. He's like six foot. They are also both twenty. I love the pairing but I always forget that Eren is still a kid and Levi is so much older as to me they both look the same age (What can I say anime lol) This is a au, where vampires rule and humans are cattle. Dominate vampires are sadistic and fertile vampires are masochists. When it comes to Levi beating Eren up it's all consensual and fertile vampires can take a lot more then a human.
> 
> This is set in the same universe as Red Darkness.

Vampire dictionary: Yandu is a word that is used in place of Master, fertiles often call their mates this to make the distinction between humans calling a dominate vampire Master. It's more commonly used by feral vampires.

Feral Vampire: A race of vampires that are very savage, animalistic and primal. 

(The rest of this story will be posted on my Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/948423676-attack-on-humans-chapter-one )

Chapter One

Levi looked down at Eren who he had just kicked the shit out of, the fertile was panting on the floor and grinned as Levi pulled him up by his long chocolate coloured hair. The fertile had asked for it, not in the way that some abusive fuck would use as an excuse to beat a fertile when the fertile upset them, no Eren had literally asked for it. Eren had told Levi to treat him like a jobber in a no rule cage fight.

It wasn't an uncommon trait for a fertile vampire to not only want pain but to need it. Eren needed pain else he would get anxious and when Eren was younger he would pick fights with human thugs just to get beat up, though Eren had admitted he didn't like being left in some ally way afterwards like he was trash.

Levi knew though that no one would dare touch Eren now, not since he got his biker jacket with the symbol of the biker gang they were both in The Wings Of Despair. It was true they weren't like a royal clan, but they were one of the most savage gangs in the area. The gang was made up mostly of feral vampires.

"You okay brat?" Levi asked reaching for the ice pack and holding it against the fertiles bruised eye, the bruise would be gone in an hour but Levi never skipped aftercare when it came to Eren. The fertile being a vampire could take a lot more than a human so a round house kick to the face was nothing, getting beat up was Eren's way of satisfying his masochistic side. Fertiles all had their own way of satisfying that side of them, Eren's just happened to be getting the shit kicked out of him. Levi would hold back quite a bit of course, he was a expert in countless martial arts and some of the moves he knew he wouldn't dream of using on Eren, it was after all foreplay and not actually a fight.

"Fine," Eren smiled looking blissed out as Levi kissed him, Eren split lip had already healed and he smiled as Levi lifted him up bridal style and took him over to the sofa.

"Here, drink and eat brat," Levi said getting what could be called a juice box only the juice was blood and the sandwich Levi got him was made from human meat. "I'll get your blanket and put your favourite movie on,"

"You don't want to fuck me?" Eren said eating his sandwich.

"Watch your tongue brat," Levi laughed slightly.

"I'm a street kid just like you, not some upper class princess, so do you want to fuck me?"

"I do but despite me being a hood rat I'm making sure you don't have a sub drop,"

"You're so good to me Yandu," Eren smiled as Levi wrapped the blanket around him before cuddling him. "Yandu if you want to fuck why don't you go and rent a fang banger,"

"Not the same, besides word about me got around and all the pimps make me buy them now, I just get so angry with humans and fuck them up to bad, only a couple of pimps let me have them for free and that's only because their businesses are under our protection,"

"Maybe don't bite the ears off of them you feral savage," Eren laughed as Levi snuggled up behind him the dominate vampire playing as he always did the big spoon.

"You're just as much a feral as me," Levi smirked kissing Eren's throat, he really wanted to bite him but Eren really needed to heal a bit more before he sank his fangs in.

"I'm not the one biting ears off of fangbangers you primal beast,"

"Shut up brat and watch your movie,"


End file.
